


A Quarantine Drink (Kellic)

by Asking4AHorizon



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asking4AHorizon/pseuds/Asking4AHorizon
Summary: In which Kellin doesn't know how to confess to his roommate. But a little drink might help.Welp, pretty much just a little cute shit ❤
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Series: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Quarantine Drink (Kellic)

Kellin had a big problem.

There was a fucking virus spreading so fast that the government of all the world thought it was better to go into a general lockdown. Now, to Kellin, it didn't really make much difference, only that now he couldn't go out much. He didn't really see it as a big loss, really. Currently, he could have more rest than before and, really, he was benefiting more than not. 

He didn't go back home. He didn't really want, spend three weeks stuck with his family... Don't get it wrong, he cherished his family but... They could be suffocating sometimes. But he had company, too. Victor, his roommate, decided that he wouldn't go home since his parents were part of the risk group and he didn't want to take a chance about accidentally getting them infected.

Now, Kellin's problem wasn't that he was in lockdown with Vic. He didn't hate Vic, much on the contrary, he cherished Vic so much. Victor was the sweetest motherfucker out there. Really, he was very huggable and his hugs were always amazing, they made you feel cared for and safe from everything, even if he was small. Not only that, but he was also very touchy, too. He would hold your hand and give you cheek's and forehead's smoochies and, god, he had the brightest smile ever. 

Kellin wasn't used by receiving nor giving physical affection but he wasn't complaining about Vic's doings, fuck no. They actually were welcomed by Kellin. 

Now, to explain Kellin's problem. 

He napped a lot. He was tired all the time and he needed naps during the day to go on otherwise he would sleep for fifteen hours straight. Usually when he would nap was when Vic was out, and he snoozed on the couch, with the TV on as background noise that Kellin used just because. Vic didn't really mind before since, well, he was mostly out, but now that he wasn't able to leave the dorm room, he would sit on the L-shaped couch and watch television while Kellin slept. It was fine, really, but it started on the little things.

Vic had a really big heart and he wasn't afraid to show his appreciation to people. It was what made him stand out, really. 

He would, at first, simply put on a blanket on Kellin if he forgot to grab, something that happened more often than not. Kellin would wake up with it and smile, thanking him. But then, one day, Kellin woke up to Vic sitting up beside him, his calloused fingers gently running through Kellin's luscious hair as he watched a show intently. It was something that Kellin later found out that he absolutely loved; getting his hair played with. Sometimes Kellin would even purposefully lay down with his head near Vic since Vic almost automatically would bring one hand down to fiddle with Kellin's hair. And then, oh, then, it came the smooching.

Kellin wasn't sleeping, per se, he was still conscious though he was already starting to doze off. The feeling of his gentle waves coming on his curls, the sheets keeping the heat of his body in and the comfortableness had already settled on his flesh. It was the first time Kellin felt it. The hands stopped for a second and then the gentle lips pressing on his forehead appeared.

He was gobsmacked. His skin began tingling a little as soon as Vic pulled away, fingers starting their little motion once more as if nothing had happened, focusing on the show once more with a little sigh. But Kellin didn't feel like nothing had happened. No, he could feel a certain warmth blooming behind his ribs, his lungs stopping for a second as that tingle spread all the way to his fingertips. His mind couldn't comprehend but his body began to relax even more than before, so safe, so warm, so cosy. God, that was the best nap ever. 

It felt so good, so damn good, that sometimes Kellin would try to sleep earlier on the couch but he wouldn't really sleep, he would just wait for that little smooch to come so he could actually relax completely. And that's what his problem was.

Kellin thought he was straight his entire life. He never really looked at another dude in a more than friendly way before, ever. And he wasn't so sure that he found Victor attractive – sure, he admitted that Victor was really pretty and handsome – but he wasn't sure if that was actually attraction. He wasn't sure if he had feelings, romantic feelings, for Victor. It was confusing because he felt that same feeling before but back then was much fainter than now, and it was about his first girlfriend, so maybe he had developed some sort of emotions along the way; though Kellin wasn't so sure if it was for Vic or for the physical attention he was receiving.

But he was quick to realise that this attraction was for Vic himself. Maybe it was because he was the only human he had seen in days, but Vic had swept into his thoughts stealthily until he was all Kellin could think about. Though, Kellin wasn't really sure about Vic's sexuality nor feelings. Sure, he knew that Vic had been with both guys and girls, but he didn't know if Vic would do these little things because it was his nature or because there was more. Kellin couldn't know and he didn't have it in him to ask; too afraid of making Victor weirded out. 

And Kellin thought that Vic didn't know that he knew of the tiny kisses Vic gave him. Kellin wanted to ask for more of them, too. He didn't want Vic to give him these kisses only when he was sleeping, he wanted more and more of them. He earned to feel Vic's lips on his skin more times as the days passed, he earned to receive them randomly throughout the day, he earned to be able to give Vic the same warmth that Vic gave him.

He just didn't know how to ask or to bring it up.

Kellin sighed. He had been thinking about it a lot – again, Victor was all that clouded his mind – and even Vic was starting to pick up on it, though he said nothing. Kellin stood there, quiet, for a few more seconds before he stood up suddenly. Kellin didn't know but Vic was pretty attentive of him, stealing small glances at him from time to time. 

"Hey, you want some hot chocolate? I've been craving one the entire day," Kellin chuckled at the end, gazing into the fridge for some milk. 

"I mean, hell yeah," Vic shrugged. He kept his eyes trained on Kellin's exposed back, his eyes twinkling softly with some unknown emotion – for Kellin's blind eyes, at least. "It's been a while since I had one, to be honest."

"Oh?" Kellin put some sugar to melt up before he turned to Vic, one corner of his lips lifting up as his eyes narrowed briefly. "I'm gonna make you the best damn chocolate you ever had!" He proclaimed seriously, triumph falling on his features.

Vic smiled a bit amused.

"How can you be so sure, Quinn?" He quirked one eyebrow, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Kellin chuckled evilly.

"Oh, I just know it, darling," Kellin sent him one last cocky smile before he was getting back to the stove. Victor chuckled quietly. His eyes always were sparkling these days, despite the panicked situation the world was in. He cherished these little silly moments he had with Kellin, which were more often than not. 

Kellin was done after a while, padding up to the couch to sit right beside Vic with two vapouring mugs. He handed one to Vic after warning him to be careful; even if it was pretty obvious that it was hot. Vic sent Kellin a playful look while Kellin held a more agitated and eager stare. He really wanted to impress Victor somehow.

After a while of Vic blowing up into mug, he slowly brought it to his lips, eyes in front of him while Kellin eagerly watched his expression, biting on the inside of the corner of his mouth. Vic let out a little noise.

"Holy shit, this is good," he mumbled, turning his head to gaze at Kellin. 

Kellin's face broke into a smile, a genuine yet smug smile. 

"I know it is," he shrugged, winking at Victor, chuckling at his eye roll. Kellin watched as he began drinking more and more, accepting that as his cue to do the same – after blowing on it, of course. The last thing he needed was a burnt tongue. 

And it was comfortable, everything was comfortable when he was around Victor. Though, Kellin couldn't help but steal little glances at Vic. Seriously, it was stupidly adorable how mesmerised he was by Vic. But he wasn't as stealth as he thought.

"What is it?" Vic mumbled, eyes still on the tv. Kellin blinked, eyes flickering away as he saw Vic turn his head to look at him. Kellin furrowed his eyebrows, pretending to be innocent as he gazed at Vic too.

"What are you talking about?" Kellin played dumb, making Vic roll his eyes.

"Kellin, you've been looking at me a lot now," Vic pointed out. He frowned. "What is it? Do I have a milk-moustache?" He tried to clean his upper lip with the back of his hand, taking a look at it once it was away from his mouth. Kellin didn't even realise the fond smile that fell on his face. He shook his head.

"No, no... It's nothing," he shrugged. Vic huffed, raising both his eyebrows.

"I mean, it gotta be something. What is it?" He urged, giving Kellin his undivided attention. Kellin stared at him. His interested face was on and his intense mocha eyes were trained on Kellin and Kellin only, the empty mug between both hands and down his lap, both his legs tucked under himself. Kellin glanced from his warm eyes to his plump lips. They shone under the soft sunlight, looking so inviting and warm, looking like home. Kellin glanced away. He really needed to control himself. Kellin blinked repeatedly, shaking his head. Vic frowned.

"Dude," he nudged Kellin with his shoulder, now seeming a bit more concerned. Kellin looked at him again, now seeming a bit more serious. "C'mon, you can tell me anything." Kellin stared for a few seconds.

"I want more kisses," he blurted out. His eyes widened as soon as he did. He did not mean to say that. Kellin gulped, looking away. He could feel his heart speeding up at his words hanging in the air. Oh god, why did he open his mouth? He felt his breath hitch, though. His breath hitch, his heart melt, his mind stop. 

They were soft and a little wet. On his cheek, gentle, warm. The same feeling he always got from his lips came back, strangling him in the best way. He breathed out once Vic pulled back a little and turned his face to look at Vic. He was so damn close, Kellin could feel his breath fanning on his own lips and it made him melt yet soften, it made him weak yet strong, it made him freeze yet it made him burn. 

"You could've just asked," Vic said softly, his intensely warm eyes boring right into Kellin's as he felt his pulse quicken. Kellin was so close that he could see every dimple, every lash, every pore. Victor could have kept that moment on his mind to capture it later into one of his paintings, yet he doesn't think that the feelings he portrayed on it would make justice to what he felt. To have Kellin staring at him so intensely, it made him weak. 

And even though they were so close, they couldn't help but wish they were closer. Both of them. So Kellin began leaning in, slowly, tentative, uncertain. He could hear Vic's breath getting unstable and it made him become mush at the sight of his fluttery eyes. His own fluttered too. Soon enough, both couldn't see anything but, god, they felt it. They felt it and they felt it everywhere; into their veins, into their bones, down their skin, into their flesh and especially on their lips. They felt everything yet everything wasn't enough. Vic raised his hand up, hesitantly setting it on Kellin's jaw, tilting his head just a little so he could separate their lips just to push them together once more, all slow, savouring the moment the best they could, their insides soaring high.

One hand on his waist and one tug brought Vic even closer, Kellin's tongue gently sweeping down his bottom lip so Vic could part his lips and let his own tongue meet Kellin's halfway. Everything was gentle, everything was loving, everything was worth worshipping. 

Everything was perfect.

Soon enough – or maybe too soon – that passion came to an end. They both pulled back gradually, eyes remaining close for a few more seconds because they both were craving that deep into their minds.

That was a moment to remember, that's for sure. 

When Kellin opened his eyes, he saw big, deep brown already gazing at him. Kellin wanted more. He craved more. Somehow, that kiss wasn't enough, he needed more to function again. He saw a small smile breaking onto Vic's face and it made his heart falter even harder. How the fuck could a human being be so damn perfect?

"I guess that really was the best damn chocolate I ever had."


End file.
